Una chica y un chico
by Ariadna Herrera
Summary: Alice y Jasper son solamente amigos, que pasara cuando ella decide preguntarle ¿que es lo que realmente siente por ella?


Alice POV

El día estaba soleado, perfecto para ir al parque con mis amigos. Los telefonee a cada uno y todos aceptaron. Edward pasaría por mi junto con Jasper y Bella. Rosalie y Emmett nos esperaría allá.

Me coloque el traje de baño, una bikini roja que resaltaba con mi piel. Arriba me puse un vestido solera blanco y unas chatitas haciendo juego. Prepare la canasta con todo lo que necesitaríamos y cuando estuve lista sonó el timbre. Abrí y quede hipnotizada, mi dios particular estaba en el umbral con una enorme sonrisa acompañando sus hermosos ojos verdes. Sonreí como una estúpida, pero este hombre me dejaba sin aliento.

-Hola amiga mía, ¿como estas?- dijo con una media sonrisa

-bien- trate de sonreír pero era difícil cuando tenia que aceptar que por mas de que lo amara solo éramos amigos.

Me ayudo con la canasta y subimos al volvo de mi amigo. Una vez arriba mi sonrisa volvió. Íbamos cantando a los gritos dentro del auto. Nos reíamos de las caras que nos ponían los de nuestro alrededor.

Caminamos hasta un lugar soleado donde podríamos broncearnos y los chicos jugarían futbol.

Nos sentamos con las chicas a preparar el almuerzo mientras los chicos correteaban de un lado al otro tras el balón. Nos reíamos de todas sus payasadas ya que se tiraban al piso y hacían trampa para ganar, sin contar la cantidad de dinero que habían perdido en sus apuestas de ver quien embocaba la pelota en el arco.

Yo no dejaba de mirar a mi príncipe, que a pesar de estar transpirado se veía increíblemente sexy, y nunca pensé que yo podría decir algo así de un hombre que estuviera en esas condiciones, pero el era especial, todo en el me parecía hermoso, sexy…

-Alice?- dijo Rosalie sacándome de mis pensamientos-

-¿te encuentras bien?- pregunto Bella algo preocupada.

-si, ¿Por que?- conteste haciéndome la desentendida

-porque estamos hablándote hace un buen rato tu solo miras… ¿A quien miras?-dijo Bella mirando en la dirección donde yo había estado perdida.

-No puede ser- grito Rose- estabas mirando a mi hermanito- me puse igual de colorada que la bikini y mi amiga no apagaba los gritos.

Los chicos nos miraron y vinieron a ver que es lo que pasaba.

-Nada- dijo la rubia- solo era un bicho.

Los chicos no se lo tragaron pero por lo menos entendieron que no tenían que preguntar.

-Osita ¿ya esta la comida?- le pregunto Emmett a su novia mientras le besaba el cuello.

-No empiecen desde tan temprano- dijo Edward sentándose al lado de su novia.

Jasper se hizo el disimulado y se sentó a mi lado. Yo brincaba por dentro, aunque no tenia que hacerme ilusiones, me ponía muy feliz que el quisiera estar cerca mío, aunque fuera como amigos.

Comimos en prefecta armonía, riéndonos de los chistes de Emmett y como ponía incomoda a Bells. Cuando todos se saciaron, guardamos las cosas y nos recostamos sobre el pasto.

Al cabo de unos minutos Rosalie y Emmett empezaron con su exhibicionismo. Y Edward se había perdido en una conversación con su novia sobre libros de literatura, un ambiente donde prefería no intervenir.

-Creo que estamos sobrando- dijo Jazz en mi oído. Me tendió la mano y fuimos a caminar por el parque sin que ninguno de los tortolitos se diera cuenta de nuestra ausencia.

Pasamos por un puesto de joyería artesanal donde me compro una pulsera bellísima.

-Aquí tiene- dijo el vendedor- para su novia. Felicitaciones por tener una chica tan bonita a su lado-

Jazz agacho la cabeza, sonrió - Gracias- le dijo mientras nos íbamos de aquel lugar.

Me sorprendió que no le hubiese dicho nada sobre lo de ser novios y eso hizo que tuviese mariposas en el estomago.

Caminábamos juntos por toda la plaza, nos veíamos bien juntos, nos llevábamos mejor pero esto era una felicidad incompleta. Porque yo necesitaba saber que era lo que sentía por mi.

Caminamos otro poco y nos sentamos en una banca, ya no aguantaba mas necesitaba decirle que lo quería pero tampoco podía tirarme a la pileta sin agua.

-Jazz- pregunte tímidamente sin saber bien lo que hacia- ¿Crees que soy linda?- respire hondo.

-no…- dijo mirando sus pies

El corazón se detuvo, no anduvo más pero le tiraría otra pregunta para ver si me había equivocado o era una pregunta muy directa.

-¿quieres estar conmigo para siempre?- dije sin ilusiones esta vez

-no…- seguía sin levantar la vista de sus pies.

Me estaba muriendo en vida pero tenia que terminar esto de raíz por más de que me partiera en mil pedazos.

-¿Si yo me voy, tu llorarías?- susurre mas para mi que para el, ya no tenia fuerzas para hablar y sabia cual seria la contestación de esa pregunta.

-no…- dijo aun mirando sus zapatos.

No podía creer que tuviera la valentía de decirme esas cosas en la cara, igual ya había oído suficiente y mis lágrimas me habían empezado a traicionar. Me levante y Salí corriendo, ya había escuchado lo suficiente.

Llegue a la carretera y me detuve. Alguien me tomo por los hombros y me giro. Me asuste pero cuando vi que era Jasper quise soltarme.

-Alice- dijo obligándome a que lo mirara- no creo que eres linda…- eso ya lo había escuchado así que baje la cabeza- creo que eres hermosa- me tomo por sorpresa pero seguí con la cabeza gacha

-no quiero estar contigo para siempre- continuo- "necesito" estar contigo para siempre- levante la mirada pero hasta sus labios, aun no podía mirarlo a los ojos.

-Y si te vas no lloraría…- una lagrima se deslizo en mis mejillas- simplemente moriría- dijo secándome la lagrima que resbalaba.

No podía creer lo que mis oídos acababan de escuchar creía estar en un sueño pero podía sentir sus frías manos en mis brazos y su aliento rozando mi cara.

-Me has hecho esperar mucho tiempo- fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir en ese momento y una tímida sonrisa se escapo de mis labios

-Lo lamento, señorita- dijo con una de sus enormes sonrisas que tanto me gustaban.

Cruce mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y ambos susurramos al mismo tiempo "te amo". Nos pusimos a reír y todo el romanticismo del momento se fue por la borda. Me tomo de la cintura y se pego a mi oído.

-Perdóname por no habértelo dicho antes, te amo y eres lo más importante para mí-

Coloco su frente sobre la mía mientras yo sonreía, no cavia en mi cuerpo de la felicidad que tenia. Sonrió y poco a poco se fue acercando a mis labios hasta que los rozo con un delicado beso que fue haciéndose mas intenso, recuperando el tiempo perdido.

Pero ya no importaba el tiempo que habíamos estado separados porque ahora sabíamos que en ese simple acto nos entregábamos el alma, y de ahora en mas uno pertenecería al otro por el resto de nuestras vidas.

-/-/

**Hola, este es mi primer historia asi que espero todo tipo de sugerencias. Muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leerla.**

**Desde ya muchas gracias y si les gusta pronto les traeré otra.**

**Reviews?**

_**====Prisi Hale=====**_


End file.
